bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanca
As a member of the rather secretive organization of The Faithful of Shulpae the Hungry, not much is known about Vanca publicly. She keeps her friends and co-workers as far from her secrets as possible, as she knows that the majority of people wouldn't approve of her religion. Due to this, she tends to be somewhat brooding and manipulative, but usually harbors no malice towards people that don't deserve it. Dread Powers The Faithful all share one power in common: They gain the ability to take the powers of supernatural beings by consuming their flesh that they call "Dread Powers". Due to this, some have a plethora of abilities to aid them in battle. Having taken part in her fair share of feasts, Vanca is an example of a Faithful with very different powers, but all that have one thing in common: They're all unnatural, monstrous and terrifying to behold. Uncanny Reflexes Through the consumption of an artificial human called a "Promethean", and a particularly powerful one at that, Vanca gained its ability of having extremely augmented reflexes and dexterity. With this, she can seemingly dodge bullets and moves with maximum efficiency. Magic Vanca was unable to practice magic as a child, mostly due to just not being raised in the right kind of household. She'd rarely experience magic until her joining of The Faithful. So when she got to try a bite of a horrible witch, she was undoubtedly excited. Through the consumption of the hag's flesh, she too gained the power to practice magic. Nothing too powerful, of course, but she is particularly talented in the art of improvised spellcasting. Curses Due to the same hag mentioned before, Vanca also picked up a penchant for casting curses on her enemies. Below are a list of curses Vanca can put on any sentient creature. * Curse of Failings: The target is suddenly and constantly reminded of all of their past failures to a crippling degree. Fear of failure rules their life, constantly being reminded and tormented by their past mistakes with every action they take, whether it be small or large. Lost loves, missed opportunities, and other actions they wish they could do over haunt their minds until the effect is removed, usually after a few minutes. * Curse of Words: The curse of words infects a person's mind, flooding it with awful, frightening muttering and screaming. Utterly distracting and terrifying, the victim is likely to be unable to do much at all without the right amount of willpower, and even then it will be extremely difficult. Tendrils There are some things that go bump in the night that are better left unseen by most mortals. Boogeymen, eldritch horrors and alien beasts that would see the entirety of the human race eradicated or tormented for eternity. Luckily, there's one less in the world, thanks to Vanca. Through the consumption of such a beast, she gained its abilities to produce tentacles and tendrils from her own body just like it was able to. Taking the form of tattoos that transform into pitch-black tentacles from her arms, she is able to manipulate them with natural finesse, as if they were always part of her body. Shadow Harvest Some creatures, monsters and other such malevolent creatures are especially attuned to darkness, absorbing it into their very bodies to gain power. By consuming the flesh of one of these shadow-beasts, Vanca has obtained the power to do the same, allowing her to "eat" shadow to heal herself and buff her other abilities. Ride Corpse Demons are some of the most vile and disgustingly amoral creatures to exist, Vanca has found. What better way to fight them with their own techniques? By eating the flesh from one of these demons, she has gained their ability to possess dead bodies, whether they be animal, monster or human, and control them as if they were alive. Not only does this have incredible use for terrifying her enemies, but also gives her a form of immortality, able to continue existing by jumping from body to body. Personality Due to her extremely bizarre beliefs and practices, Vanca is quite far from "normal" in terms of personality. She is a manipulative, spiteful woman, always getting her revenge on any wrongs done unto her. When it comes to the supernatural, Vanca isn't too much different. Its true that she holds a large amount of discriminatory feelings towards them due to her upbringing, but that's the extent of her feelings towards them. She would never attack anyone unprovoked, monsters included, and only feasts when they attack first, or offered to eat with another member of the Faithful. History Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Category:Characters